


Douggie Archer's special adventure

by Sweetss80



Series: A new life [2]
Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, SS-GB AU, Story for children, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Douggie and Jill the dog are having a very special and lovely day together. But something happens unexpectedly.





	1. Chapter 1

"Jill ... .Jill ...No! Leave it that way! "Douggie giggles at his companion, a happy little dog of almost half a year old who licks enthusiastically into Douggie's face. 

It’s a beautiful, sunny morning and Douggie is awakened by Jill as always. You don’t even need an alarm clock. Jill knows exactly when it's time to get up and she shows that, even though she hardly barks. 

Douggie is crazy about his dog. It’s now some time ago that he received the puppy from Oskar as a gift, but at the first sight he saw the puppy he was in love. They have been inseparable since the first day. And it was Douggie's idea to name the little dog Jill after his deceased mother. He had told his father Douglas that in this way mommy was a little bit closer. His father had first looked questionable when he heard Douggie's suggestion, but he eventually resigned himself to it. 

The boy has never felt so happy. His father is with him, he has his own pet for the first time and he lives in freedom. The gray life in London is far, very far away. Occasionally he thinks of mrs. Sheenan and Bob and he hopes that things are going well for them. 

He has been thinking a lot about his mother lately. He has seen a small framed photograph of his mother in his father's bedroom. It must have been a pretty woman with brown curls and dark eyes. Douggie inherited the eyes of his mother, according to his father. 

Oskar, that tall, strong German, occasionally helps Douggie with the education of Jill by giving him some tips and advice. But he leaves the largest part to Douggie himself. "Then you learn to take responsibility," he says, and Douggie's father agreed with him. 

Douggie gets out of bed, washes his face and dresses up. With Jill in his wake he wanders down slowly, towards the kitchen. 

Only Oskar can be seen at the breakfast table. He doesn’t see his father yet. Maybe daddy is still asleep, Douggie thinks. He slides at the table. 

"Good morning Douggie, slept well?" Oskar asks. He gets up to prepare Douggie's breakfast: a plate of oatmeal porridge and a cup of tea. Jill waits patiently until Douggie finishes eating. She knows that she will only come next. 

"Very well! Thank you! " Douggie replies and he eats greedily from his oatmeal porridge. "Jill and I are looking forward to our trip today. Isn’t it Jill? " The dog juggles her tail with enthusiasm. 

Oskar is shining. He has started to love that kid more and more. "Good to hear, Douggie," he laughs. He takes a sip of his tea. 

Douggie looks around. "Where is daddy?" 

"Dad is busy outside. He has already had breakfast.” 

"Oh," Douggie answers, a little surprised. Normally they always have breakfast together with the three of them. He eats through thoughtfully. 

"Don’t worry," says Oskar, who sees the confused frown on Douggie's face. "It has nothing to do with you." Douggie nods a little absent. 

After he has cleaned up his breakfast stuff and Jill also had her bowl of food, he walks to the bedroom to get his knapsack. He packed up all the necessary stuff the night before for his day out with Jill. "I'm ready," Douggie says to himself. "Bring it on!"

Back in the living room Oskar gives Douggie some final tips. "Remember, if you see our house in the valley, you know that you’re walking the right route. Don’t turn away from the walking path because you could easily get lost! "He pulls Douggie's jacket straight and gives him a pat on his head. "And think of my last tip when Jill accidentally runs off!" 

"Thank you, it's all right. I'll pay close attention to Jill. Do you pay a little attention to daddy?” Douggie calls out, and when he goes out he waves at Oskar. The latter smiles down and waves back. 

Outside Douglas meets the two. He takes his son in his arms and cuddles him firmly. Jill gets a big hug as well. She is wagging with enthusiasm. "Sorry that I couldn’t have breakfast with you but I had to deal with something," he apologizes. 

"It’s okay dad," Douggie replies, a little bit relieved. "We are now on our way. Oskar gave me some tips." 

Douglas laughs. "Have a lot of fun boy. I want to hear everything from you soon when you're back. Do you have your sketchbook with you?" 

"I have it dad! See you later!" Douggie waves and Jill barks as a farewell. 

His father looks proudly after Douggie and Jill. My son is starting to become a big boy, Douglas thinks. A big smile appears around his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The environment is really beautiful. Rolling, green hills with trees that are full in the leaf. Juicy, green pastures and wild flowers in the most beautiful colors. Everywhere you go it buzzes with life. The sun is shining and it’s a pleasant temperature for walking. Along their walking route there is a stream in which crystal clear water flows. The water is pure enough to drink from it. Douggie has brought enough provisions, but it’s easy for Jill if she wants to drink some water along the way. 

The sun's rays are beautifully reflected by the water in the stream. Douggie and Jill are enjoying themselves to the fullest. Especially for Jill is the walking tour one big voyage of discovery. New sounds and new smells. _And ohhhhh, that water is so attractive to swim in! I need it!_  

And so the dog splashes unconcernedly between the ducks into the water that angrily start to sneak at the intruder. Jill doesn't understand why the ducks seek salvation elsewhere. And when she climbs on the bank - soaking wet -  and starts to shake out her cute little body, Douggie laughs out loud. What is this a really funny day, he smiles. 

They take a break on a wooden bench and Douggie gets some food for himself and the dog from his knapsack. To his surprise, he sees a delicacy wrapped in his bag. It must have apparently been put in his knapsack without Douggie being aware of it. 

The label says: _For Douggie, eat tasty and have a nice day. Oskar_. Douggie opens curiously the package and sees that it’s a kind of apple pie. Maybe the pastry comes from Germany, Douggie thinks. He takes a bite. It tastes good in any case. Unfortunately the goodies aren’t suitable for Jill but she’s now concerned with very different things. Such as the butterfly that doesn’t want to fly away from her dog nose. 

Douggie suddenly feels a little bit sad. Of course he’s no longer afraid of that tall German and he didn’t expect this surprise. And he also sees that his father is very happy. But in fact he would prefer to see mama again. Douggie can’t remember much of his mum, but he knows that she often sang songs for him if he couldn’t get to sleep. She had a nice, soft and melodious voice. "Oh mama, I miss you so....," He says softly to himself. 

Jill immediately noticed the change in Douggie's state of mind. She squeaks a little worried and carefully places her head on Douggie's lap. "It's all right, Jill. It's okay," he reassures the dog and he caresses her over her head behind her ears. 

Douggie sighs again. Then something occurs to him. Maybe he should remember mama in a special way! And he already knows in what way. With this thought he becomes cheerful and energetic again. He gets up from the bench and makes his knapsack in order. 

"Come Jill! Let’s go! "He exclaims enthusiastically. The dog is wagging already. 

Moments later two characters continue their walk along the rolling hills.


	3. Chapter 3

The clear stream is their guide through the green hills. Occasionally they stop as Douggie sees a beautiful group of trees, flowers or a magnificent, picturesque view. He takes his sketchbook out of his bag and carefully draws everything. 

The sketchbook with drawing pencils was a gift from his father. He had received it when they had just arrived at their final destination after a lot of hardships. Douggie always liked drawing and it gave him distraction at times when the tension in London could be high. In his own way Douggie has found a way to survive the war. And drawing helped him with that. 

During their walk, Douggie and Jill don’t meet anyone, except in the pasture a shepherd with his flock of sheep. The shepherd sways friendly to the pair. Douggie sways back and for a moment he is afraid that Jill flies off on the flock of sheep. But he has brought up the dog well. She knows she has to leave the animals alone. 

After a while the couple see a friendly-looking church emerges from nowhere. It’s a small church whose walls are painted white and the roof is dark red-brown. At the very top is a church bell. The sunlight reflects against the dull, dark copper color of the church bell. 

It’s a beautiful sight. The sun illuminates the handsome but simple stained-glass windows. Douggie sees that the door of the church is open. However, he doesn’t see anyone. Maybe he has to look inside. 

Douggie walks with Jill to a bench in the neighborhood of the church and takes place. How it comes, he doesn’t know but he suddenly gets a reassuring, peaceful feeling. Douggie feels safe, safer than he ever felt. 

He opens his knapsack and takes his packed lunch out of his bag. He has taken dry food for Jill. She wags of fun. 

He looks down at his companion: "If mom could see this, Jill. I think she would be very happy." Jill looks at him diagonally and lays her head briefly on Douggie's lap. Her little tail swings up and down with joy. 

Douggie eats with taste his lunch package. His father prepared the package for him the day before. Slices of bread with fried eggs and bacon. Tasty nutritious and hearty! He takes some water from the stream with his mug while enjoying the sounds of nature and the warm sun on his face. Jill drinks some water from the stream. Douggie has to laugh at his dog when she does crazy things at the stream. He smiles in himself. _This is happiness, it must be like that._  

And suddenly Douggie is struck by a memory. The church reminds him of a trip he once made with mama. That was in the time when he was still living in England. When everything was still good. 

It’s a lovely memory. He made a trip to the countryside with his mother. His father hadn’t much time to spend with his family because of his busy work at the police. Douggie knows that mama and he took the bus and drove to the countryside. They got out in a typical English village with lovely cottages. Mama walked with him at ease through the village, telling all kinds of stories about the people who lived there. They visited a small cafe where his mother ordered tea with cake and for him a cup of hot milk. She laughed at him and enjoyed how he wrestled with the cake and how eagerly he drank his milk. 

Douggie's eyes start to burn. He can still smell the warm, cozy  atmosphere in the cafe. At this moment he had wanted to give everything to see his mother one more time. _But it isn’t so, she will never come back_. He feels a tear running down his cheek. 

Jill looks up and keeps an eye on her little boss. She feels that Douggie is having a hard time. She climbs next to him on the bench and licks him comforting in his face. 

Douggie wipes away his tears, again calmed down by his dog. He cuddles her firmly. 

"I'm going to draw mom, Jill," he concludes. "It will be a very nice drawing. And then I show it to daddy. " Jill barks as if she understands. 

He picks up his sketchbook and his drawing stuff from his knapsack, and the next hour – with Jill at his side - he’s busy with drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

Douggie looks at the result of his drawing with satisfaction. He has drawn himself and his mother sitting together at the table in the cafe. The church has been drawn in the background. Just like you looking out the window and seeing the building in the background. Daddy will certainly like it, the boy thinks satisfied. _A nice memory of mommy!_ Maybe it's a good idea to frame the drawing but that’s for later. Douggie takes a special tube from his knapsack and carefully rolls his drawing into it.

It’s already late in the afternoon and actually it’s time to go home. Fortunately, it’s not far anymore to walk. Yet Douggie wants to explore the little church before they leave. He puts his stuff in his knapsack and together with Jill he walks to the open door of the church. "Stay outside waiting, Jill. I'll be right back," he warns his dog. 

Inside the church it’s pleasantly cool and again Douggie assails the protective feeling of safety and tranquility. Does it suddenly seem that way or does he feel a reassuring arm around him? 

The church is beautiful but simply furnished. To the left and right are a number of pews and in the middle there’s a small altar. The walls are white painted everywhere. It gives a nice spatial effect.

The stained-glass windows are beautifully lit by the sun and give the altar a warm golden glow. If he had more time, he could have drew here all afternoon. Maybe something for a next time, he thinks. Maybe he should take daddy and Oskar here. Although Douggie wonders whether Oskar likes churches like that. 

He finds a few coins in his pocket and he burns a candle from this money. He quickly makes a self-made vow. _Let everyone I know and love, go well!_

He walks outside where Jill waits patiently for him. It’s still a good hour to walk before they are home. "Come on Jill, let’s go!" He exclaims enthusiastically. And in some way he feels strengthened after his visit to the church. 

It’s almost at dinner time when Douggie and Jill are coming home. As soon as the dog Douglas and Oskar notice - they are sitting together on the porch- she starts to bark happily. 

"Daddy! Oskar! We are home!" Douggie calls out. His father already meets him and after first greeting Jill, he takes his son in his arms and gives him a big hug. "Hello Douggie, we missed you today," he welcomes his son. "Hi dad! It was a great day but I am also happy to be home again," Douggie answers tired, but satisfied. 

Jill runs to Oskar and while he greets the dog, he is overloaded with licks in his face. Douggie and his father have to chuckle at the endearing scene. That tall, strong German who can’t resist such a small dog! 

"Jill, go! That's enough!" Douggie finally orders and he pulls the little dog from Oskar. "Sorry," he laughs apologetically.

Oskar smiles, pulls the boy to him and embraces him. "Don’t say sorry, boy. I didn’t mind. How was your walk? "

"Very nice! What a beautiful environment here. And your pastry tasted delicious! Thank you, Oskar. "

"What?" Douglas asks surprised. "Did you secretly give my son something delicious, Oskar?"

"It was nice daddy! Don’t get angry, please!" Douggie says a little frightened.

Oskar gives Douggie a playful pinch in his nose. "Your father only pretends to be angry but secretly does he like it, don’t you, Douglas?" He winks at Douggie and looks amusedly to Douglas.

"If you don’t spoil him too much," Douglas warns his partner. But Douggie can see from the tender look in his eyes that his father isn’t angry at all with Oskar. 

Douggie's stomach starts to growl. Luckily his father announces that dinner is ready. "Gentlemen, time to eat! Let's save the adventures for later, okay? And Douggie, first wash your hands before you eat!" 

The three of them, with Douggie in the middle, walk hand in hand to the covered table on the porch. Jill has been lobbing extensively from her water bowl. Douglas and Oskar have cooked deliciously and Douggie enjoys the meal. A feeling of happiness flows through him. He has the people he loves the most, around him. But above all, he is curious what they would think of his special drawing.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner they all sit on the terrace. Douglas has put ice tea and cookies on the table and they enjoy the warm summer evening together. Jill is so tired of all the impressions that she has crawled on Oskar's lap and has fallen asleep. It’s an endearing face to see this little dog lying down on Oskar's lap and father and son have to laugh at this lovely scene. 

Douggie takes his sketchbook and his pencil out of his bag. Oskar and Douglas are looking with admiration about Douggie's drawing talent. 

"I am impressed," says Oskar, and the appreciation sounds in his voice. "You really have talent to draw, little boy. You should definitely continue to develop that skill. If it were up to me, I would like to frame some drawings. If you like it, Douggie," he adds hastily. 

Douggie blushes a bit. He isn’t used to receiving such compliments. Little attention was paid to such subjects at his old school in London. "What do you think daddy?" he asks, curious about his father's reaction. 

His father stares a little absent at Douggie's drawing. It’s the drawing of him with his mother in the cafe. 

"Douglas?" Oskar asks worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"What? Oh….yes ... sorry, my son. Everything is fine," Douglas replies, not entirely convincingly. "I was so engrossed in your drawing of mama and you in that cafe,” he continues. “I know that cafe! There we went for a drink together for the first time when I met her! That drawing is so full of detail, Douggie. I'm sorry I never noticed your talent before."

His father looks a little unhappy to the floor. Abruptly he stands up and walks down the terrace into the garden. 

Douggie looks helplessly at Oskar. He has never seen his father like this before. It seems as if he has been upset by his drawing. 

Oskar sees Douggie's panicked gaze and reassures him: "It's okay Douggie. Please, don’t worry. I think your dad is having a hard time because today is your mommy's birthday. Isn’t it?" 

And now Douggie understands why his father wasn’t present at breakfast this morning. He probably wanted to be alone for a while. His father wanted to think of his mother in his way. "Why was I so stupid?" he says softly to himself. 

"Do not blame yourself Douggie," answers Oskar, who has apparently heard Douggie's words. "Is it okay to you when I talk to your father?" 

Douggie nods. He knows that Oskar can reassure his father in his own way. "And I want to tell dad why I made this special drawing today!" 

Oskar nods understandingly. He gently strokes Douggie's cheek. Jill is still sleeping when Oskar carefully places her next to Douggie. Then he walks into the garden towards his father. Douggie sees them talking in the distance. And it looks like it’s an emotional conversation with Douglas who makes many gestures with his arm. However, Oskar manages to get through to his father and calm him down. To Douggie's relief they hug each other at the end. Then they walk back together to the terrace. 

"See you later guys," Oskar announces, and as he enters the house he secretly gives Douggie a wink. 

Douglas moves back to his son and gives him a firm hug. "Sorry if I scared you. But today is mommy's birthday and sometimes I have trouble with it. Even though it has been a long time ago. " 

He takes Douggie's last drawing in his hands. "Your drawing releases so many emotions with me. That you’ve made this drawing today with this café! How did you come up with that?" 

And Douggie explains what happened at the white church that day. That he had a hard time and finally found comfort in the church. His father listens attentively without interrupting him once. Inside the house they hear the sounds of Oskar who checks everything before they go to sleep. Jill has now woken up and licks comfortably Douggie's hand. 

"I still miss mom. One day the feeling is stronger than the other day.” Douggie sees the worried face of his father.

"But I am very happy here, dad!” he says quickly. “Oskar is really trying hard and I feel at ease with him. And I'm so happy with Jill. If she wasn’t here, it would have been much harder for me." Douggie lovingly caresses his dog. 

"I do believe you boy. But would you please promise me one thing? If you’re having a hard time, just tell me. Then we can talk about it. We can go for a walk together! Oskar understands that. He also had to learn to talk about himself." His father looks seriously at his son. 

"I promise dad. Really! " Douggie looks at his drawing. "Do you want to frame this for me? Oskar can pick out the other drawings!" 

Douglas smiles. "Of course! This drawing deserves a nice place in the living room. We are looking for a very nice frame tomorrow." He looks at his watch. "And it's time to go to bed. Otherwise it will be too late!" 

Douggie stands up and takes Jill in his arms. "Thank you dad, good night! It was a very special day with a special adventure!" 

"Good night my son, I love you," says Douglas. He pulls his son towards him and holds him tight.

Jill squeaks a little worried and Douglas releases his grip on the two. "Sorry little girl, I didn’t mean to crush you." He caresses Jill's head affectionately.

Oskar smiles and looks satisfied from the window. _Well done, Douglas. Now I have been able to do something for you after everything you have done for me_.

 

The night has fallen and the sky is full of sparkling stars. When Douggie put on his pajamas and wants to go to sleep, his attention is drawn to something from outside. He looks outside the window and sees that one star sparkles brighter than the rest. _Mommy_ , Douggie thinks immediately. 

And he gets that same feeling again as what he has experienced in the church that afternoon. A safe and quiet feeling. And with this peaceful lovely feeling Douggie gets into bed and pulls Jill close to him. He falls asleep with a smile.

_I love you mom. I will never forget you! Thank you for this special adventure._


End file.
